Starlighters
by SuperPinguin
Summary: Rose and her family have some troubles with Rose's sister Jess. Cheesy ending! / I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

"Mum? Where's Jess? I want to borrow one of her dresses." Mum stares at me for a few seconds. "Well, Rose, honey, Jess visited some uhm friends or she's over at Harry's and Ginny's place. Haven't seen her a lot lately, have we?" She still watches me with a slightly worried look on her face. "Yeah. Anyway, I meet Scorp in like 10 minutes so I should probably hurry up, see you tomorrow?" With a last quick peck on her cheek I leave the house. Whereas I'm still under seventeen, sixteen to be exact, Scorpius became seventeen like a week ago and he'll pick me up before we do whatever we will do today (probably just hanging out though). When Scorp and I became friends three years ago, I thought mum and dad would freak out given that they hate the Malfoys and vice versa. But luckily they didn't mind they even liked him because he's a 'good influence' for me.

I startle when Scorp appeares nearly on top of me. "Sorry, Rosie" he grins. "S'alright. Anyway. I've a problem. I wanted to borrow one of Jess' dresses for the wedding next week but she wasn't home since last friday I think and when I asked mum she stared at me really long. It was so weird like holy shit what's her problem. Anyway you don't happen to know where I can get a nice dress?" Scorpius' face becomes suddenly very serious. "Rose" he says and takes my hand. "You shouldn't ask your Mum about your sister" He hesitates for a second. "And why she isn't at home. You remember what happened last time, don't you?" His eyes seem to burn holes in my head. What the hell is going on today? I just wanted to get a fucking dress. Given that everyone seems to freak out whenever I talk about my sister I just nod and don't mention her again for the rest of the day which passes surprisingly quickly while we're talking, laughing and as I told you before, just hanging out.

I sleep over at Scorpius' house tonight, or rather Manor but he doesn't like it when people say that. Around midnight I wake up because I need to pee. At daytime the Manor is just weird but at nighttime it's the fucking creepiest thing ever. I can hear cracking and whistling sounds, probably - hopefully - just the wind or some mice and houseelves sneaking through the dark halls. A door to my left creaks open and I can see someone sitting on an old couch.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Jess. This day became even weirder. "Jess!" I shout-whisper. "What the hell are you doing here?" "Calm down, Rosie." She laughs but that's just the way she is. Always laid-back, happy and funny. I wish I could be a little bit more like her but then on the other side it's fucking creepy to sneak in stranger's houses. Jess isn't even close to Scorpius. Somehow they never speak to each other but they don't really meet often given that she is a Hufflepuff and Scorpius is a Slytherin. Anyway. That doesn't explain what the fuck she's doing here. "Well, I wanted to see you. Haven't met in ages, right?" She answers my question almost as if she knows what I am thinking but again that's just the way she is. "And they can't see me anyway because they, you know, aren't in this room."

We talk for a couple of minutes until I hear someone knocking the door. "_Fuck_!" I think and turn around but luckily it's just Scorpius. I remember that the second time I slept here I tried to find the way back from the toilet, nearly the same situation as today, and ended up in the library. Wouldn't have been a problem if a) I had known how to get to Scorpius' room from the library, b) Mr and Mrs Malfoy hadn't been sitting there, reading and c) I hadn't been so afraid that I almost broke an expensive porcelain vase. A rather embarrassing memory.

Scorpius brings me back to reality when he waves his hand in front of my face. "Are you alright, Rose? What are you doing here all alone? I thought I heard you talking to someone?" Well. How the hell should I explain this now. Scorpius eyes me suspiciously. The hell. At least Jess was decent enough to hide herself. "It's nothing, Scorp. Let's go back to your room." And with a last quietly whispered "Good night" I leave the room after him and close the heavy oak door. Luckily he doesn't ask again though I know he suspects something. Back in his large bed I cuddle closer to him and lay my head on his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

_Two familiar looking men with bright red hair sit on a couch. Both of them laugh and drink. Glasses filled with a light redbrown drink, an almost toffeelike colour. Whatever it is, it's ways clearer than toffee, more like coloured water. The wooden floor creaks when I step closer and I'm surprised when I look down to my feet and see that they're so small and tiny. The men turn around still laughing and when they see me their grins become even wider. "Come here, Rosie," the guy who's closer to me orders and pats the seat next to him on the couch. I want to leave but the door is closed and I can't move my feet. The other man gets up to come closer. "You look cute tonight, Rosiepooh," he whispers and I can smell his breath. Aah. Firewhiskey. The man comes even closer. I can see his freckles and his brown eyes. His teeth shine in the flickering light and his hand reaches out almost touching my cheek..._

"ROSE! Rose! What's the matter? Rose?" Scorpius shakes me and I'm surprised when I feel tears running down my face and sweat covering my forehead. "What happened?" Scorpius takes my tiny hand in his big one. "I don't know. I-I..." my voice is small and hoarsely. "I had a nightmare but I don't know what happened. I can't remember." He pulls me closer to his chest and slowly rocks me back and forth in his strong muscular arms. "It's gonna be alright, Rosie. Everything's gonna be alright." The last thing I feel before I fall asleep again is his lips kissing my forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Jess and I are like two complete different persons but we actually have a few similarities. For example we both like the same food, the same music, the same clothes. And even though her hair is shorter than mine, which almost reaches my hips in long auburn waves, we have the same hair colour and the same blue eyes. Apart from this we're different. Jess is like a better version of me. She's the Rose 2.0. She doesn't care what other people think about her and she is, like the part Gryffindor in her, brave enough to defend herself. She even argues with Mum and Dad (a lot) to get what she wants which is probably the reason why she's almost never at home. Sometimes, no everyday, when she is away I miss her. We are like twins and when I was a child I spent everyday with either Jess or my Uncle George. He always told me some amazing stories about him and his twin brother Fred who died in the war and every night I prayed that I'd never have to live without my sister.

A few nights after I visited Scorpius I wake up around 3 in the morning. I wasn't able to sleep in the last nights because of the nightmare that comes back again and again. The creepy thing is that it's always the same. Usually I forget them soon but given that it's the same every night, I know it by heart now. I get up slowly to look for a sleep potion in the kitchen but all I find is a fruit bowl filled with apples, oranges and bananas on the kitchen table and the clock which ticks quietly when I enter the room. Mum, Dad and Hugo are already asleep and the whole house is unusually calm. A letter lies next to the bowl and curiously I pick it up to read it. Yes, I know, I don't respect other people's privacy. But honestly, wouldn't you be curious, too? I realise it's just a letter for Mum, probably from the ministry because it's addressed to Mrs Hermione Weasley, but before I can put it back my eyes find the name of the addressor and widen in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

A letter sent to my Mom isn't weird, why would it be? She gets hundreds of letters everyday from fans and from the ministry to ask her for help. But this letter I'm holding in my hand right now is... just wrong. Because it's a letter for my mum written by my best friend. I should probably put it back but imagine you'd find a letter like this, would't you read it? So my eyes skim over the letter quickly and my hands shake in anger. How dare he? Why is he, my "best friend", telling or rather reporting to my fucking mother about everything that happened that night? From me talking to Jess to me screaming in his arms to me crying while he comforts me. What the hell is his problem?! Still fuming I take the letter with me to my room and decide to deal with Mum tomorrow. And Scorpius? Well, I don't know what to do about him right now.

_A loud barking laughter. The two men sitting on the couch. The same situation as every night. I still can't move my feet, too and when the first man comes closer I see his brown eyes. The freckles on his nose. The scars from his missing ear. "Uncle George?" I whisper. His grin gets wider and he nods. His thumb caressing my cheek. "Come Rosie. Sit down with us." His voice is hoarsely. He lifts me up and sits me down between him and the other man. "Hullo, young lady." The other man laughs, placing his large tanned hand on my thighs. Uncle George gets up to get himself another glass of Firewhiskey. When he leaves the room the guy next to me bends down and whispers in my ear: "He'll come back soon but I can't wait anymore. Let's start, shall we? He prefers watching anyway." Goosebumps cover my whole body. I want to scream and run away but all I can do is sitting here. The man's hand on my thigh is slowly drifting upwards while his face comes closer to mine. His eyes aren't brown. They're blue. I know these eyes because mine have the exact same shade of blue. Dad's eyes, too and Uncle Bill's and... Uncle Charlie's. I'm trying to wake up or at least to move but then I can feel his rough lips against my baby cheek. His beard stubble scratching on my soft skin. His..._


	6. Chapter 6

"Rose," whispers a voice. It's a female voice. "Rose. Wake up!" I groan and try to turn around in my bed when my bedroom door bangs open. "Rose! Breakfast is ready. Oh you're already up." says a different female voice. My mom's voice. I open my blueblue eyes and stifle a yawn. Mom is standing in the door case a worried look on her face. She isn't looking at me though but at someone sitting on my bed and well on me because I'm currently lying in this bed. It's Jess, again. Honestly, I'll have to talk to her about sneaking around so much. It's getting kind of creepy. "Rose? Are you alright?" Mum asks but before I can even open my mouth, Jess snorts in disbelief. "We found the letter last night, Mum." Oh. The letter! I already forgot about it. I try to get up to speak for myself but it's as if a a body curse is gluing me to the bed. I can't even move my fucking toes. "Why is he writing you? Did you tell him to stalk..." Mum interrupts her. "Rose!" She shouts. Well. That's how every discussion goes on. Jess screaming at Mum and Mum shouting my name as if it was my fault. And this repeats until one of them, usually Mum, runs away. But not today because Mum then turns around in the doorway. "RON!" She shouts. Well, that's new. "Call them, Ron! Now! Hurry up!" Call whom?

"That's just typical. If you can't do it yourself just tell Dad to do it. Or Scorpius. Or any other person that's too stupid to think for themselves. Because that's what you always do, isn't it, Mum?" Jess snarls, glaring at Mum. But she isn't looking at her anymore. Her eyes skim the room as if she was looking for something. When she can't find it her eyes turn back to Jess. "We have had enough of this, Ro-Jess. Ron's calling the hospital and they will be able to help you. I know we decided you shouldn't stay there... bbut I and your Dad don't see another solution attt the moment. I'm s-s-sorry. I..." Her voice breaks and tears run down her soft cheeks. Jess snorts in disbelief once more and tries to get up when two pairs of feet sprinting upstairs can be heard. "You're too late this time." Mum whispers with a small sad smile. And she's right. Dad and a healer enter my room and while Dad's hugging and comforting Mum the healer is talking to Jess. He takes her arm and they disapparate. I can feel a sudden pain in my whole body as if I'd lost a part of me. I try to ask for an explanation but I still can't move. Mum and Dad leave my room almost 10 minutes later probably to 'give me some privacy' and the next days pass in slow motion.


	7. Chapter 7

I haven't eaten for two days now and I still can't move. At first I was angry that nobody came in looking for me but now I'm just sad. Don't they care about me? Another day goes by before someone comes in my room.

Around noon I wake up when Scorpius sits down on my chair. "Rose?" He whispers. "Where are you? The healers say that they can't help you as long as you're partly here in this room. I miss you so much, Rose. You are my best friend and I love you." A single tear runs down his face but he doesn't wipe it away. "Rose..." He continues. "I haven't understood it fully yet but I know a lot of things. Your mother told me you used to spent a lot of time with your uncles George and Charlie and when both of them moved to Romania you became different. You started to talk to Jess a lot and... Well. I don't think I'm the right one to explain this but they said I could in order to at least try to get you back to well. Back to the rest of your body, you know? Your family... I guess they have given up but I know you're still here. I can still feel your presence."

We sit in silence for a few minutes before he speaks again. "It happened because of the things your uncles did to you, Rose. And the healers explained that it is called a 'dissociative identity disorder'. It's a muggle illness where you start to split your personality into different persons. And... Well. As long as a part of you is here they can't heal you. You have to get up. I'll see you in St. Mungos, right?" He stands up and whispers a last goodbye to me.

I don't know what to do. As per Scorpius I got raped and Jess and I are one person. This sounds so fucking weird, doesn't it? But then again this would explain a lot. For example the nightmare or the fact that Mum kept asking me if I'd seen Jess or that Scorpius wrote a letter to Mum. And this would also explain why I can't move. Because my fucking body is in London while I am lying in my bed or at least the Rose-part of me.

A fluff floats through the air and I trace it's way with my eyes until it lands on my nose and I snooze loudly. I squeeze my eyes shut, my hands cover my mouth. My head falls onto my chest and I tuck up my long freckled legs. I'm moving! I can move! Before my body decides against it I jump out of my bed, run out of the room, downstairs in the living room. Without hesitation I take a large amount of Floo powder, step in the fire and shout "St Mungos!"


	8. Chapter 8

Getting back in your body is harder than it sounds. At first I had to find it, then I had to find out how exactly I could get back in there but now it's **my** body again.

I feel my heart beating and pumping blood through my body.

I smell the cleanness of the white hospital sheets.

I hear people talking and laughing outside of my room.

I taste my last meal, apple and cinnamon and yeast, in my mouth.

I see Scorpius opening the door and sitting down next to me.

His grey grey eyes looking sad and troubled. His blond white hair shining in the light. When I smile his eyes seem to lighten up. "Rose." He whispers. "You're back."

He bends down to kiss my lips and my heart flutters. I like the feeling of our lips pressed together, the feeling of his heart so so close to my own and I realise that it is good to be back, good to know that I'll be healthy again one day because that means I'll be alive.


End file.
